Talk:Roble Holy Kingdom/@comment-123.184.76.199-20180515092318
What a good waste of talents, both human & demihuman talents. If I were given charge of taking over the HK, here's what I would do: 1. prepare an elite party (no larger than 50 - 100 individuals) specializing in infiltration, espionage aka. the sneaking around dirty jobs. I saw a couple of them good at that. 2. Then I would send them to kidnap the Holy Queen and the High priestess without raising any alarm since they are the two symbols of religion and purity of the nation. 3. Once I bring them over, first I would extract every last mm. worth of information from their heads. 4. Then, I would use that memory re-writing spell that Ainz used to turn Roberdyck into a vegetable; artificially program an unbroken loyalty towards Ainz, place an assignment to enact a mission to cull all nobles within both the Northern and the Southern Holy Kingdom, croak their properties, and eliminate all who protests using both the law & the gaps within the law, finally when the invasion begins, use that as a bargaining chip to ask for help from the Sorcerer Kingdom and offer the nation or whatever's left of it to Ainz; as well as put another memory regarding their kidnapping with something along the lines of "the demihuman tribes (say the bafolk, Srush or the goblins for example) kidnapped us for something horrible, but we escaped using our wits and magic and safely made it to the border of the HK". 5. With the memory andd loyalty programming engrained within, the two of them will put said plans into motion. Naturally, said actions will cause Remedios to become suspicious of them, but those two can feed her some BS lines that she'll believe. Once this will begin, a riot is to break out within the nation which has a possibility of escalating to a civil war which will ensure the drastic weakening of both sides. While this happens, if Remedios attempts to stand against the two, Calca can use her authority to label her a traitor and it'll work very well because her reputation will drop considerably prior to this event because both the High priestess and the Holy Queen were kidnapped while she was around. 6. Once the HK is severely weakened to the point where it won't have enough military strength to muster against an invasion, I would calmly march the demihuman army and launch my attack. For all the forces stationed at the wall, the civil war is bound to pull troops from there, resulting in weakening of the security there. At this point I would use Demiurge's plan of smashing the wall and allow the demihuman army to invade within. Eliminate all who resists, especially the ones from the churches and the Paladin orders, leave only a handful of useful talents including the Holy Queen and Kelart and make a hostile takeover. 7. Finally, when Ainz comes to the HK after accepting the offer of the whole of the HK and it's surrounding teritories to him from Calca and Kelart, I would put up a bit of resistance, feign the defeat like Demiurge did at Re-Estize and rally the Demihuman troops for a fast retreat. Thus giving Ainz full authority over the HK. If you think there are gaps in this plan, feel free to let me know.